If I Never Knew You
by g3ozLizh
Summary: Based on the Pocahontas song. Both for KK & KT fans! Please do take time to read this. Song really suitable for Kenshin & Tomoe!


Disclaimer: 

Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony and Jump Comics so don't sue. The song "If I Never Knew You" is from the soundtrack of the sad tale, Pocahontas.

Author's Notes:

One night, my sister was listening to the soundtrack of Pocahontas and this song struck me. An image of Kenshin and Tomoe immediately popped into my head. COMPLETELY UNEDITED! He! I'm lazy!

Modified: May 18, 2003 I added a tinny-winny scene! Go read! ^_^

**IF I NEVER KNEW YOU**

_By: g3ozLizh_

****

He caught her gaze and for the first time in god knows how long, his eyes widened --- not of anger, not of frustration, not of a prelude to kill but --- in surprise. The sword dripping with blood slipped from his hands.

                She met his gaze with her own and it didn't falter one bit. 

He was he. He was the one she'd been looking for, the man who stripped her off of her happiness. The one who made the bloody rain fall… He is…

                Her eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. Instinct told him to catch her as she fell

                … and he was never the same again.

**_If I never knew you_**

****

They were sharing one of those few moments they knew wouldn't be there forever. He is leaning against the cold wooden wall with her lying in his arms, her back against his chest.

                The rain outside continued to shower down harder, wetting everything it hits and the wind continued to howl, making everything sway down in its path, as if in pain.

**_If I never felt this love_**

****

He stared down at her and she must have felt for she turned and raised up her head to meet his eyes. The eyes held that of newfound love, newfound happiness and yet... there was sadness still.

                His breath caught in his throat though on the outside, he remained expressionless; hard even. But unaware is she of the emotions she's stirring inside him, she still looked at him as though love was easily seen through.

                If not for her, he would still be slashing people's throats, killing them in this way and that… With her, right now, he was given the chance to live at peace, even if for a little while. 

**_I would have no inkling of_**

**_How precious life can be_**

****

Slowly, she pushed back against him and then, she turned her deep dark eyes to him. Focusing only to him.

                Kenshin found himself caught deep into the depths of her eyes, he didn't know black could any be richer, and drawn by her red lips. He was reminded of the fact that they were married and that… he he haven't kissed his bride yet…

**_And if I never held you_**

**_I would never have a clue_**

****

As he laid there, her head and hand resting on his chest, Kenshin gently stroked her bare back. The rightness of their lovemaking came as a sweet shock to him. 

                He never knew he could be this much at peace…. Could it be love?

                Tomoe sighed contentedly in his arms, her other hand playing with the strands of his flaming red hair which was finally freed during the course of their manifestation of love --- 

                _Love?_ Tomoe lingered for a moment at the concept.

                She never knew her heart could find peace in his arms…

****

**_How at last I'd find in you_**

**_The missing part of me_**

****

Finally, she was the one who made him whole…

Finally, he was the one who made her whole again… Was she ever whole…?

**_In this world so full of fear_**

**_Full of rage and lies_**

**_I can see the truth so clear_**

**_In your eyes_**

**_So dry your eyes_**

****

**_And I'm so grateful to you_**

**_I'd have lived my whole life through_**

****

Tomoe waited patiently for her fiancé to arrive.

                Guests all around her were buzzing with excitement. It was a celebration in honor of their engagement.

                When he finally arrived, she immediately stood up smoothed her kimono down and rushed, as gracefully as possible, to him. He caught her by the waist and tenderly held her there as they together, conversed and accepted well wishes from the guests.

                She sat back down as he sauntered off to another guest. She had excused herself, for she really wasn't feeling very well. All the lights, sounds and laughter were getting to her.

                So she watched the scene from the background, unfolding before her like she was watching them from afar. The smile on her face faltered little by little. She realized… is this where she wanted to be?

                In his world, she knew she'd be safe and secure but…

**_Lost forever_**

**_If I never knew you_**

**_If I never knew you_**

**_I'd be safe but half as real_**

****

… she would only be half alive.

**_Never knowing I could feel_**

**_A love so strong and true_**

****

**_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

**_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_**

**_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_**

****

Kenshin ignored the trails of blood as he trudged along the snowy path. Forgetting his own pain, he focused all his strength on getting Tomoe back.

                Fear. What is this he's feeling? 

                The fear of losing her.

                Then his violet eyes turned amber. Hate so intense he had never felt before. If they dare hurt her…

**_All they'd leave us were whispers in the night_**

****

She deceived him…? 

**_But still my heart is saying we were right_**

****

Yet he had never felt so much peace and happiness than when he is with her. 

                Love…? 

Such a feeling could not be wrong.

****

**_There's no moment I regret_**

**_Since the moment that we met_**

****

Tomoe felt herself falling, falling, falling to an endless abyss but found light at the other end. She was getting far away from that light but she doesn't care. She knew, she had done the right thing. That light will guide Kenshin to rise from his dark past.

                Kenshin caught Tomoe in his arms, shocked beyond belief at what he had done.

                Blood. There was so much blood. No amount of blood had made him guilty… until now.

                He felt the pain as if he slashed himself with his sword instead of her. She was losing life, he was losing _his life_.

                No coherent thoughts could run through his stunned mind but if there ever will be, it would say, _No, not Tomoe. My life, my love…_

                He made the bloody rain fall.

**_If our time has gone too fast_**

**_I've lived at last…_**

****

**_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

****

Flashbacks of him watching her as she sleeps…

**_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_**

****

Flashbacks of seeing hope together for their future… together…?

**_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

****

Flashbacks of her gazing into that sleeping solemn face of his…

**_We'd turn the darkness into light_**

****

Flashbacks of contented times in each other's embrace…

**_And still my heart is saying we were right…_**

****

Flashbacks of peaceful times between Tomoe and him…

**_We were right_**

**_And if I never knew you_**

**_If I never knew you…_****__**

**_I'd have lived my whole life through_**

**_Empty as the sky_**

****

Kenshin gazed up the sky. It was a reflection of his dark past: hollow and cold. But he knew, somewhere, she was there, smiling down at him; for the sky is vast.

                And with her, heaven is not so far away… 

**_Never knowing why_**

Tomoe, whilst looking down at his earthly form, then realized why the stars made her meet him that night, along that dark street with the rain of blood, in that lifetime. It was for her to feel true love in its most powerful form…

                _Kenshin, anata.__ My enemy, my love…_

**_Lost forever_**__

_Thank you, Tomoe. Because of you…_

                Himura Kenshin turned his head to gaze at the blushing Kamiya Kaoru having been caught by his intense gaze.

                _He so seldom does that that if he does do it…_ Kaoru smiled in return and offered her hand for Kenshin to take.__

                Kenshin took it. He was home.

**_If I never knew you._****__**

****

Author's Notes:

This fic was actually one hard story to write. Considering that the lyrics suit Kenshin and Tomoe so much that I had trouble keeping myself from just making the lyrics as the dialogues themselves!


End file.
